HARRY POTTER Y LOS SEÑORES DE LA NOCHES
by YLS888
Summary: Es una historia de lo que pasa cuando Harry crece, en donde aparece su familia y amigos viviendo diversas situaciones, además de la reaparición de un grupo secreto llamado los señores de la noche


Era una noche fría y el cielo relampagueante advertía una gran tormenta o al menos eso parecía para los muggles del lugar. lejos en una vieja bodega el sonido fúnebre de los tambores indicaba que faltaban pocos minutos para comenzar aquella secreta reunión. Del cielo aparecían individuos con grandes capas negras que se iban enfilando uno a uno de una forma casi perfecta. Los tambores aceleraban cada vez más el ritmo, hasta que de repente sin aviso alguno dejaron de sonar, las personas en el lugar guardaron absoluto silencio.

- buenas noches queridos amigos - un hombre joven de unos treinta y tantos años hablaba ante la multitud, iba vestido de capa negra con un pequeño símbolo rojo al costado, tenía el cabello castaño y lo llevaba largo, sus ojos eran grises como la noche. Y en su cara tenía una sonrisa escalofriante.

- veo que todos se encuentran entusiasmados como yo, ya que esta noche será nuestro regreso y más que un regreso, hablamos de "su regreso" esta noche será conmemorada como el día que se hace justicia al señor oscuro. Debemos enseñar a la humanidad quien manda y que esto solo es el simple orden natural de las cosas y ese amigos es nuestro deber y más que un deber es nuestra obligación. Así que para terminar esta reunión y comenzar con la diversión, queridos amigos, ustedes saben que hacer - el joven hombre y la multitud presente levantaron sus varitas y apuntaron al cielo -

-Harry -

-no, Ginny ya lo hablamos, no lo hará -

- Harry entiende que es joven y el solo… -

- no pienso dejarlo hacerlo, el no sabe lo que quiere -

- el sabe lo que quiere, su padre es el que tiene miedo -

- no empieces con eso -

- no lo vas a perder, el siempre será tu hijo pero tienes que dejar que Albus siga su camino -

-dejare que siga su camino pero bajo mis reglas tal y como lo hizo James -

-el no quiere seguir ese camino -

- Ginny el no va vivir en el mundo Muggle, el se tienen que quedar en donde pertenece -

-desde cuando piensas de esa manera? -

-por favor, dejemos de hablar del tema -

- cuando quieres puede ser muy irritante señor Potter ¿lo sabias? , además él no te pedirá permiso, ya tiene la edad para tomar sus decisiones -

- es solo un niño -

- no recuerdo que eso fuera un impedimento para ti -

- pero eso era diferente -

-¿por qué era diferente? -

- por que era otro tiempo, otras situaciones -

-exacto, eran tiempos oscuros, ahora no tenemos ese problema, además él puede hacer magia ¿qué problema hay que estudie en una escuela muggle? -

- no hay problema pero tampoco lo hay para que sea un auror tan como lo somos su hermano y yo -

-el no quiere se auror, el quiere ser medico muggle y a mi padre le parece una idea brillante, Harry sabes que Albus tiene deseos de experimentar el mundo de otra forma, el ya conoce el mundo mágico, Howgarts lo preparo para lo que sea, no creo que tenga problema …-

- no es eso Ginny, es solo que -

- no quieres perderlo y no lo harás, debes dejarlo ir -

El gran sonido de la puerta principal interrumpió la plática de los Potter. Harry bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

-Ron? -

-Harry - Ron parecía nervioso, volteaba a ambos lados como verificando que nadie lo hubiera seguido

- que haces aquí? Hermione no te deja salir a estas horas de la noche -

- Harry un suceso terrible - la puerta volvió a sonar , era Neville Logbotton con otro Mago llamado Smith

- no entiendo que ha sucedido? - Neville le paso un ejemplar de el profeta

MARCA TENEBROSA REAPARECE

-de que están hablando? Que es todo esto? - Harry no entendía lo que acababa de leer

- han matado a una pequeño condado de muggles - le dijo Ron angustiado

-mortifagos? - pregunto Harry

- no, se hacen llamar la los señores de la noche - Contesto Smith

- ya han enviado avisos al ministerio, buscan hacer justicia con su propia mano - siguió Neville

- terminaran el trabajo que inicio Voldemort -

- ¿quieren apoderarse del ministerio? - preguntó Harry todavía confundido

- no Harry, peor, quieren terminar con el mundo Muggle -


End file.
